Big Picture Show True Ending
by Matfix
Summary: My version of the Big Picture Show Ending.


Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show True Ending

If you all were wondering why the Gourd did not appear in Dark Bloody Report this story will explain everything and how the Kankers were arrested this is the ending I believed should've happened.

Note: This alternate ending is a little dark but it shows exactly what happened before Dark Bloody Report which is being rewritten.

Disclimer I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy

The Eds have finally reached Eddy's Brothers house just when Eddy was about to knock on the door the Kankers showed up with the kids tied up Kevin was ready to pound Eddy when he knocks on his brother's door Eddy's Brother answered the door and was happy to see his younger brother again when Eddy told him about the situation he and his friends were in Eddy's brother decides to help him out unfortunately there was a price to pay a game of uncle.

"Just for old times sake lets play uncle." said Eddy's Brother

"Uncle?" questioned Eddy

"Wanna crash at my place don't you?" asked Eddy's Brother

"That's why we came all the way...

But before Eddy could finsh his sentence his brother began twisting his leg like a spring.

"Uncle uncle uncle!" screamed Eddy

"Say what?" asked Eddy's brother

"Uncle uncle." said Eddy

"Oh my." said Double Dee in disbelief

Eddy's brother releases Eddy and his leg was spinning.

"Hahahahahahaha." laughed Eddy's Brother

"Nice job pipsqueak." said Eddy's Brother

"So can we go inside?" asked Eddy

"Why not don't forget to wipe your feet." said Eddy's Brother

So Eddy's Brother began throwing Eddy at his trailer like a bouncy ball the kids were getting piss, Double Dee tries to reason with him but ends up being hammered by Eddy's brother.

"Double Dee!" yelled Marie and Ed

"Somebody do something." said Jimmy in terror

"Rolf has had enough with you elder one, prepare for a mercious beaten." said Rolf who sends Kevin in

"Hey bro guy, lay off him man." demanded Kevin

"Yeah Mr. macho man." said Nazz

Ed then takes out one of the screws of the trailer door then the door went straight at Eddy's brother knocking him out. The kids then ran to Eddy.

"Eddy speak to me." said Double Dee

"I made it all up Double Dee, everything about my brother was a lie, made stuff up so people would like me, think I was cool, but boy was I worng the scam, my brother this. When am I gonna learn Double Dee?" asked Eddy in tears

"I think you just have Eddy." said Double Dee

"Grab him." said Kevin

The kids ran at Eddy.

"No take me." said Ed

"OK I'm sorry honest, I didn't mean to hurt you guys." said Eddy

But the kids didn't eat Eddy up instead they lefted up Eddy and tossed him in the air with joy.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of victory Ed-boy." said Rolf who rubbed Eddy's armpit

"We're so glad your ok dude. (smooch) You're awesome." said Nazz after she kissed Eddy

"I'am" asked Eddy

"I got to admit pal, that was so choice." said Kevin

"It is." said Eddy

Just as the kids were celebrating a bus pulled over and Captain Melonhead came out.

"Your time of reckoning ends now rapscallions. It's melon time." said Captain Melonhead who charged right at the Eds

But then the kids held Captain Melonhead back before he could reach the Eds.

"Jonny stop it's over we've forgiven them." said Nazz

"What?" asked Captain Melonhead in confusion

"We're not after the Eds anymore we just made up with them." said Kevin

"Huh what the heck's going on here." asked Captain Melonhead

So the kids explained to Jonny about what happened and he was shocked about what they told him.

"Holy cow so Eddy's brother is a child abuser." said Captain Melonhead

"That's right the reason why Eddy became the way he is was because his brother is such a jerk." said Nazz

"He made everything about his brother up because he wanted us to think he was cool. said Jimmy

"You should've seen what his brother did to him it was awful, so please Jonny let it go Eddy has already apologized to us so we are not made at him or his friends anymore." said Nazz

"It's true Jonny I was bullied by my brother, he did teach me how to scam kids, but everything else was a lie, he used to beat me up all the time when I was young, and because of that I turned into a greedy selfish jerk who only cared about himself. I truly didn't mean to hurt any of you so please, Jonny can't you let us go?" asked Eddy

"I didn't know, I'm sorry, and also I forgive you, lets all be friends shall we." said Captain Melonhead

"Yeah lets all be friends here." said Eddy

"Aww Ed just love happy endings Double Dee." said Ed

"Yes Ed this is truly a happy ending indeed." said Double Dee

But just when the Eds and the kids were about to head home the Eds were snatched by the Kankers.

"What the." said Eddy who was grabbed by the shirt

"Where do you think your going we ain't done with you boys yet." said Lee

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed the Eds as they were taken inside Eddy's brother's trailer then Marie put the door back on and super glued it shut.

"What the.." said Kevin

"Those Kankers just kidnapped the Eds and took them inside Eddy's brother's trailer." said Jimmy

"HELP!" screamed the Eds

"Oh man we got to save them." said Kevin

The kids rushed to the door Kevin and Rolf try to break it down but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." said Nazz

"The door is stuck they must of super glued this." said Captain Melonhead

"Those no good Kankers they wanted the Eds all along thats the only reason why they captured us." said Kevin

"Aren't those Kankers madly in love with the Eds?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah and they want to marry them and they are torturing them right now look." said Nazz

The kids looked in the window and saw the Kankers forcing kisses on the Eds. The Ed's screamed in terror as they were being sexaully harassed by the Kankers.

"Alright this has gone on long enough, those Kanker sisters shall taste the power of justice, citizens we must save the Eds they don't deserve this kind of treatment anymore, and we know what those Kankers did to us, those bullies are going down." said Captain Melonhead

"Right Jonny Woodboy we must save the Ed boys." said Rolf

"Dude I'm so down with that. Hang on guys we're coming to save you." said Kevin

"First we need to somehow get inside, then we beat the tar out of those girls." said Nazz

"And how are we gonna get inside the door's locked?" asked Sarah

"We'll enter from the back window once we get inside we'll have to fight the Kankers then get the Eds out and call the cops." said Captain Melonhead

"Sounds good to me ok people lets do this lets save our pals." said Kevin

Meanwhile inside Eddy's Brother's Trailer

"Well girls it's time to make our boyfriends our husbands for life." said Lee

"Yeah now that Eddy's Brother has been knocked out and our boyfriends are safe we can now give our love muffins some good old fashin smooching to make their troubles go away, those twerps are not gonna interfere our private time with our boyfriends." said Marie

"Yeah the door's super glued shut now its time to have some romantic private time with our men." said May

"This is not good we just made up with the kids and now we're gonna be tormented by the Kankers." said Double Dee

"Man this was not what was supposed to happened it would've been a whole lot easier if the Kankers didn't follow us here, man we're screwed big time boys." said Eddy

"What should we do about your boyfriend's brother Lee?" asked Marie

"What else keep him tied up while my man and I have some private time in his room." said Lee

"And where are May and me gonna go to make out with our boyfriends?" asked Marie

"Marie you can make out with your boyfriend in the living room, May you can take the bathroom."said Lee

"Sweet guess you and I are gonna be making out on the couch." said Marie seductively

'No please I don't want to have mercy." pleaded Double Dee

"No kissing in the bathroom for Ed." said Ed

"No no please not in my brother's room. No no help somebody help!" scream Eddy as he was being draged into his brother's room while Ed was being drang into the bathroom and Double Dee was tied up on the couch.

Meanwhile outside the trailer.

Jonny was using his melon lock pick to pick open the lock on the window.

"Alright got it open lets go." said Captain Melonhead

"Yeah lets do this guys." said Kevin

The kids sneaked into the window and landed in the kitchen.

"Aright here's the plan Nazz and I will go upstairs into Eddy's Brothers room to rescue Eddy, Jimmy and Sarah you rescue Double Dee, Jonny you and Rolf rescue Ed he's being held in the bathroom you all got that?" asked Kevin

"Got it." said Everyone

"Alright lets move but carefully though." said Kevin

"Right." said Everyone

So they split up.

Meanwhile in the living room

"Hehehehaha now now boyfriend, no need to struggle trust me it going to be fun." said Marie

"How is this fun, I'm tied up here please I'm begging you let me go." said Double Dee

"No way hun those jerks want to beat you and not to mention Eddy's brother hurt you so I ain't letting you go one bit got it now less talk more smooching." said Marie as she began kissing Double Dee on the lips.

"No please I'm begging you." pleaded Double Dee in tears

Marie then began french kissing Double Dee meanwhile Jimmy and Sarah were hiding behind the TV

"Holy macrolls poor Double Dee." whispered Jimmy

"I know that's just sick. OK Jimmy here's the plan, you grab the scissors on the table over there, while I sneak behind Marie and punch her lights out." whispered Sarah

"Ok Sarah." wispered Jimmy

So Jimmy crawled his way to the table while Sarah picks up a big book and then tip toed behind Marie who was forcing her tongue in Double Dees mouth.

"Please "gulp" no more please." pleaded Double Dee in tears

"(exhales) Not happening baby my lips and tongue are totally loving you soft lips, I'm getting hot with all this, maybe I should take my shirt off." said Marie seductively

"No please don't we're too young for that." pleaded Double Dee

"Relax I'm not gonna take everything off just my shirt. What embarrass about seeing my bra and some of my cleavage relax they're not that big wait till I'm 15 then I'm gonna get it on with you." said Maire seductively

Marie took her shirt off and exposed her black bra to Double Dee he began to panic.

"No I mustn't look." said Double Dee closing his eyes

"Come now Double Dee I'm serious it not such a big deal you know if you want I could give you a peek at my chest hmhm." said Marie

"No no no please don't take your bra off please I'm not ready to see a girl's nude chest yet." pleaded Double Dee

"Awww your no fun Double Dee, whats a matter shy are we, they're not that big they're still in the developing process besides every boy needs to see their first pair of breasts, even if they are still a A cup doesn't matter I think I'll show you anyway my little love muffen it's just the two of us and I can show off my body to you whenever I want I'm not embarrassed, after all Ed say me naked in the bath even know my chest was covered." said Marie who began to reach for the strap of her bra

Double Dee shook nervously as he wasn't prepare for Marie Kanker to show of her chest but then..

"Hey Maire it isn't lady like to show off your private areas. Hiya!" scream Sarah as she sung the book at Marie's head knocking her off Double Dee.

"Jimmy hurry." said Sarah

"OK don't worry Double Dee we here to save you." said Jimmy who cut the rope freeing Double Dee

"Ha thank you Jimmy and Sarah but Ed and Eddy are still held captive." said Double Dee

"Don't worry the others will save them now lets get out of here." said Sarah

"Right." said Double Dee

"Oh no you don't you brats, your not taking my man away." said Marie in anger

"Jimmy get Double Dee to safety, I'll handle Marie." said Sarah

"Ok lets go Double Dee." said Jimmy

"Right." said Double Dee

Double Dee and Jimmy ran off to the kitchen while Sarah fought Marie

Meanwhile upstairs in the bathroom.

"Hawhawhawhahaha time for some french kissing big Ed." said May

"No not kisses from France, even worse than American kisses." said Ed dumbly

"Your so cute when your dumb french kissing, means kissing with tongues moving in each others mouths. It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do when they're making out." said May

"No girl tongue for Ed, please have mercy." pleaded Ed

May began to force her tongue in Ed's mouth as she was kissing him meanwhile in the hallway.

"Holy colledals that's just sick." said Captain Melonhead

"Indeed no brain Ed boy is being force to make out with her we must rescue the poor Ed boy before she decides to strip in front him then do something that could scar the poor Ed boy for life." said Rolf

"So what's the plan Rolf?" asked Captain Melonhead

"Jonny woodboy do what you were about to do to the Ed boys on May girl Rolf will untie the no brain Ed boy." said Rolf

"Got it." said Captain Melonhead

Meanwhile Ed was being force to make out with May and if things weren't bad enough May began to take off her clothes she was now in just her underwear and bra.

"Nooooooo! No striping naked in front of Ed, naked Kanker bad for Ed." pleaded Ed

"Relax silly I'm not gonna take everything off yet, now where were we, oh yeah back to making out." said May

Just then the door was kicked opened.

"Let the citizen go evil doer." said Captain Melonhead standing in front of of the opened door

"It's Melon Time!" shouted Captain Melonhead as he charges in to action.

"Where'd he come form?" asked May

Captain Melonhead swung Splinter at May knocking her into the wall while Rolf takes out a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes.

"Thank you Rolf and Captain Melonhead." said Ed

"No thanks are necessary citizen." said Captain Melonhead

"Lets get out of here shall we." said Rolf

"But what about Eddy and Double Dee?" asked Ed

"Have no fear Ed as the others are currently trying to rescue the others now lets get down stairs into the kitchen." said Captain Melonhead

"Oh no you don't he's mine." said May

"Uh oh." said Ed

"Leave this to me Rolf get Ed down stairs to the kitchen right away, I'll catch up as soon as I take care of May." said Captain Melonhead

"Good luck lets go no brain Ed boy." said Rolf

"Right." said Ed

So Ed and Rolf head downstairs to the kitchen while Captain Melonhead fought May.

Meanwhile in Eddy's Brother's room.

Eddy was stripped to his boxers and tied down to his brother bed with Lee on top of him.

"Hahahaha time for some making out my little man." said Lee

"Let me go and whats the deal with stripping me down to my boxers?" asked Eddy in fear

"Because we're about to get it on boy well not all the way." said Lee as she began to strip down to her bra and underwear Eddy then started to panic

"Noooooo I don't want to, help me somebody please save me!" cried Eddy

"Clam down little man we're just going be making out I'm not gonna strip naked in front of you unless you what me to take off my bra which I could if you say please." said Lee

"No keep it on I'm not that desprite to see them." paniced Eddy

"Aww what a shame pucker up boy." said Lee

"Nooooo HEEEEELP!" cried Eddy

Meanwhile in front of Eddy's brother's room door.

"Oh my gosh, Lee Kanker is totally going way too far this time, after we free him I am so calling the police, those girls need to be behind bars for this." said Nazz

"No kidding Nazz that girl is sick. OK here's the plan, I'm gonna bust down this door and beat the crap out of Lee while you untie Eddy got it." said Kevin

"Got it." said Nazz

"OK on the count of three, one, two, THREE!" shouted Kevin as he kicks down the door and charges at Lee

"What the heck?" asked Lee

"Hey red head let our pal go." said Kevin as he punchs Lee in the face sending her flying into the wall

Nazz unties Eddy and gives Eddy his clothes.

"Thanks Kevin and Nazz you saved my life." said Eddy

"No problem man and don't worry about the other two Sarah and the others already rescued your pals." said Kevin

"Wow thanks Kev now lets get out of here." said Eddy

As they try to escape they saw the others being thrown into the room tied up and the other two Kankers showed up.

"Uh oh we're in big trouble now."panicked Eddy

"Hi Eddy." said Ed

"Darn it we were so close." said Sarah

"Thought you could escape with our boyfriends huh well you were wrong." said Marie

"Tie the other two up May." said Lee

"Right." said May

May ties Nazz and Kevin up while Marie and Lee got the Eds cornered.

"Not good not good." said the Eds

"Man just when we thought we would finally have a happy ending, the Kankers show up and now we're cornered and about to be raped." said Eddy

"Double Dee what happened?" asked Ed

"Well it wasn't meant to be gentlemen the Kankers got us where they want us now we're gonna be tortured." said Double Dee

"Nice try boys you almost got away but now you are ours and with those squirts tied up there ain't no one to stop us from having our way with you boys." said Lee

The Kankers started laughing and the Eds started screaming.

"HOLY MACROLLS!" yelled Sarah

"I know. This is what those girls do to those guys?" questioned Nazz

"I can't look oh the agany." said Jimmy

"This is awful those sick girls are raping those guys." said Kevin

"We should've known, what they were going through with those Kankers." said Jonny

"STOP IT LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU MONSTERS!" screamed Jimmy

"When Rolf gets out of these, Rolf will make mence meat out of you rapist Kankers." angered Rolf

The Kankers took their clothes off and started to get it on with the Eds.

"Oh my god that's sick Kankers stop this right now they aren't ready they don't want you." said Nazz

"Shut up Blondie, the Eds are ours, so shut up and watch helplessly, as we take advantage of our boyfriends." said Maire

"This is sexually harassment Marie you and your sisters are going to far let them go." demanded Nazz

"Keep yelling it ain't gonna change anything." said Lee

"HELP BIG BRO PLEASE!" cried Eddy

"Shut up your abusive brother is all tied up now shut up and enjoy our affection." said Lee

The Kankers went back to tormenting the Eds all seemed lost until the door slammed open and standing before them was Eddy's Brother.

"Holy colledles it's Eddy's brother." said Jonny

"Hey you three girls leave my little brother and his friends alone, they're too young for all of that hardcore lovely dovey stuff." demanded Eddy's Brother

"How'd you get untied?" demanded Lee

"I untied myself, I was a boyscout back in the day so I know how to get myself out of a rope, now release my little brother and his friends right now, nobody bullies my brother but me." said Eddy's Brother

"And what if we don't?" asked Marie

"Then I'll beat the tar out of you girls like this." said Eddy's Brother

Eddy's brother began to beat up the Kankers eventually tying them up into a knot while they were in nothing but their bra and underwear. Then Eddy's Brother unties the kids and gets the Eds clothes back to them.

"Wow thanks bro you are so my hero." said Eddy

"I don't get it, you were tormenting your brother just 30 minutes ago, what made you come and rescue us?" asked Double Dee

"Just because I like to pick on my little brother doesn't mean I don't care about him." said Eddy's Brother

"Well I guess you can be a nice guy sometimes." said Nazz

"I have my moments now to call the police and have these three trouble making sisters lock up in the big house." said Eddy's Brother

And so the police came and arrested the Kankers they had a four year sentence to Juvenal hall for first attempt rape on the Eds the kids parents came and took everyone home Eddy's Brother told his parents about what happened and why the Eds and the kids ran off so after being grounded for two weeks everything was finally back to normal the Eds and the kids all became friends and they had a jawbreaker party. Although as for the Eds they began to have nightmares about the Kankers but that is for another story.

The End

Authors Note: OK maybe this ending was a little too dark an Ed Edd n Eddy ending but this is how the Kankers were sent to jail and how Jonny was still Captain Melonhead. And if I have any grammar errors on this story please tell me so I can fix them.

Review Please.


End file.
